Club Penguin Battlerina
Information Club Penguin Battlerina is a wiki that was created by Ninjinian and was set up on 12 March, 2009. CPB is about making battle-penguins. You create an article and make your battle-penguin! Then when you have finished making your battle-penguin, go to the battle section and BATTLE other penguins! You can make as many penguins as you want! More detail can be found here soon! Make Your Battle-Penguin! Start your first battle-penguin by just putting in it's name then keep editing on along the way! width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create battle-penguin! | valign=top style="text-align: justify;" | 17:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC): New Staff: Welcome Alex001 and Zapwire to the Club Penguin Battlerina staff! Please ask any of the two or Ninjinian if you need any help or information ;)! 16:50, 19 March 2009 (UTC): Updates: The CPB are currently still setting up the ROB and the sidebar. When those two things are done, the CPB Wiki will be complete and ready for official editing! 13:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC): Tepas: Meet the first battle-penguin created on Club Penguin Battlerina, Tepas. He also has a image, so check that out too! 19:11, 14 March 2009 (UTC): Welcome: Welcome to Club Penguin Battlerina. Here are this wiki, you can create penguins and set a score, attribute, type & anything like that! Go to the battle section, battle another penguin, and see who wins! Have fun!" 19:11, 14 March 2009 (UTC): Staff Entries: CPB are going to be accepting staff requests. Most will be bureaucrats. More details will be here next week. |} Notices * More activity has started here! Thanks to Alex001 and Zapwire for editing! -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 11:01, 5 April 2009 (UTC) * CPB is completely DEAD! Everyone needs to get editing and start making battle-penguins! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 13:40, 4 April 2009 (UTC) * If you have any notices or things to say that are important please put a bullet point (*) then a space and put in your notice. If it is considered as ''news then it will be moved to the News Section. Have fun editing! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 12:01, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Spotlight of the Wiki! '''Here are some the best & high-quality articles on Club Penguin Battlerina! The ones that are highlighted in red are only meant to be edited by it's owner! Help Any important help can be found here in this section of the wiki only. This is the directory of all the helpful manuals with '''only Battlerina information. Making Battle-Penguins Over the AD's, a new breed of monsters have been created . . . battle-penguins. Some are good and some are bad, but nobody knows. YOU, yes YOU, can create battle-penguins and evolve the system of battle-penguins, but how? Read [http://cpbattlerina.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Making_Battle-Penguins this manual] carefully and understand the makings of battle-penguins. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse